Of Dinners and Puppies
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: Now, about those puppies, Peter.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: Now, about those puppies, Peter.

A/N: This story is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe and immediately follows chapter 16 of my story _ALitD: Veiled_. It will make more sense if you've read _Veiled_ first. Enjoy!

**Of Dinners and Puppies**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

24 Twirleaf 1008

Susan and Lucy couldn't stop smiling. They glanced at Thalia, smiled, and then giggled. I wondered how long they would last before they asked the question they had no doubt been dying to ask since one of the Peahens ran off this afternoon. I bet they wouldn't even make it to afters.

I glanced at Peter who was steadily trying to ignore our sisters' regard. I needed to remember to give Remus and Romulus permission to go for a nice long hunt just for the sheer entertainment I've garnered in the wake of Remus' innocent question. Smirking, I took a quick sip of my wine then decided to stir things up just a tad. "Since Peter and I will be heading north tomorrow morn, are there any questions we didn't cover during our early conversation?"

A boot kicked mine but I just grinned. Peter was already starting to turn faintly red as he scowled at me. Thalia was watching us with just the slightest hint of confusion. Susan, however, was not one to allow such an opportunity to slip past. Her eyes were sparkling with excitement. I hurriedly stuffed my mouth with a large helping of venison as Susan clasped her hands together. "When were you two going to tell us? When did you find out? I mean you wed not even six weeks ago. But, we are so very happy for you! We simply must see what we can do about getting everything ready! There's the blankets."

"And the toys," Lucy chimed in.

"And the clothes."

"And the-"

"Wait!" Thalia stood up and I raised my eyebrows at the loss of her customary shyness. Peter was completely red-faced while my sister-in-law was both blushing and bewildered. "Why are you speaking of providing for a seedling?"

Susan and Lucy both looked at Peter. Peter glared at me. I made sure to put on my best innocent expression. Thalia looked at Peter. "Did you tell them we were having a little one?"

"No!" Peter actually managed to turn a brighter shade of red. That was magnificent (pun definitely intended). "I never mentioned a baby. All I said was that I was worried about leaving before you have your personal guard and…"

Now Susan crossed her arms. "And?"

Peter squirmed under the combined stares of our sisters and his wife. I sat back and did my best not to snicker and attract Susan's suspicion…or wrath. "Edmund's Wolves thought it was because Thalia was going to have puppies."

"Edmund Alexander Pevensie!"

"What did I do?" I gave Susan the Eyes. "I was just standing there. I can't explain half of what Remus and Romulus assume. I also didn't put Remus up to it. He just…asks questions like that."

I was both surprised and suspicious when Peter muttered, "That he does." Then both he and Thalia blushed. It seemed I needed to question Remus about what all he's been asking Peter. It would probably be vastly entertaining, especially if Peter's in earshot.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

My face still felt like it was on fire even though Thalia and I had escaped dinner hours ago. My packs waited only to be snatched up in the morn and I had given Bast and Babur their new orders. They weren't exactly pleased about leaving me to just Edmund's Wolves but I managed to appease them with the reassurance that we, well, I wouldn't be under only the Greyback brothers' protection for more than two days.

Thalia rolled over and rested her head on my chest. I glanced down and met her light green gaze. "I thought you were asleep, Flower."

"No." Her hand brushed over my chest then up my neck to my jaw. "Be careful."

I smiled. "I'm always careful. It's Edmund who gets into trouble all the time and I am merely dragged along in my brother's chaotic wake."

My teasing didn't bring a smile to my beloved Flower's lips as I had hoped. Capturing her fingers, I pressed a kiss to their tips then trailed kisses from her wrist to her elbow. "I will come back to you, Thalia. I promise. And you will be well-protected with Bast and Babur here."

She pressed closer to me and I shifted to lay on my side so we were facing each other. Her eyes searched mine. "How long?"

"A week. Fortnight at the very most. We probably won't find anything helpful but we need to look." She nodded and I knew she understood. I also knew I wanted nothing more than to take Thalia's mind off my departure. I set my hand on her waist and smiled into her eyes. "And every night and spare moment, I shall only be thinking of you. Will you not send your husband off with the most wonderful memories to sustain him during this sweet sorrow of separation?" Thalia answered with a kiss that made me forget every detail except for the taste of her lips. I definitely would need to hurry home.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! Sorry, folks (and Susan), no Royal baby yet. ;) But, I hoped you enjoyed this bit that just wouldn't fit into _Veiled_ without messing with the pacing. Leave a review and let me know what y'all thought about this one. **


End file.
